


Take Back Home Girl

by CyborgSamurai



Series: The Dork and The Asshole [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, Light Angst, Seriously it's barely there, Still Can't Tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 02:31:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16525613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyborgSamurai/pseuds/CyborgSamurai
Summary: “It’s Lexa, mom. The person I’ve been dating these past few months, the person that has been making me so incredibly happy.”Abby stared at the two of them with a blank look. It was making them both nervous. And Lexa a tad bit scared, not that she’d admit it.“Mom?”“No,” she said standing up from her chair with a stern look on her face.OrClarke takes her girlfriend home to mom, but mom isn't too happy about her dating partner.





	Take Back Home Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Set five months after the events of Life Is a Movie and You’re the Best Part. (That story took place at the end of March during their junior year. It is now the end of August/beginning of their senior year.)

“Mom?”

Clarke, Lexa, and Abby were seated in the dining room eating dinner with the two high schoolers side by side and the doctor across. It wasn’t an uncommon occurrence for Lexa to have dinner with the Griffins seeing as Lexa and Clarke were such good friends. In fact, it was a surprise that Octavia or Raven wasn’t there as well. Or both.

“Yes, honey?”

Clarke hesitated. She and Lexa had decided that it was time to fill Abby in on their more than friend relationship. It had been five months after all. Lexa gently squeezed her knee under the table in reassurance. Abby directed her full attention to Clarke when she noticed her faltering.

“Honey?”

“I have something to tell you.”

“Okay,” she said, dabbing at the corners of her mouth with a napkin. She neatly placed it down next to her plate and looked at Clarke. “What is it?”

The gentleness in her mother’s tone gave Clarke the courage to get it out. “You know how I’ve been seeing someone for the past five months?”

She raised her eyebrow and her face had a poorly concealed “get on with it” look under her terrible example of a patient expression. “Yes.”

“Well… I’m finally ready for you to meet her.”

Abby perked up. “You’re finally going to let me meet the girl you’ve been gushing so much about?!” she said excitedly. She had known about Clarke being bisexual for years, and she was completely fine with it. The guy or girl Clarke was seeing just better be treating her right.

Meanwhile, a blush furiously crawled up Clarke’s neck to the tips of her ears at the fact that her mother just unintentionally told her girlfriend that very embarrassing information. She definitely didn’t need Lexa getting any smugger than she already was.

Lexa chuckled then grinned smugly and sat back with a self-satisfied look on her face while Clarke glared at her while she desperately fought off her blush. Abby was so caught up in her excitement that she completely missed their whole exchange.

“Mom!” she squeaked. “I do not gush!”

“Clarke, honey,” she chuckled. “Every day you come home with a dopey smile on your face. You hum when you walk around the house, and you started singing again, something you've hardly done since..." There was a brief silence. Abby continued on. "Whenever I ask you about this girl you’ve been seeing, it’s nothing but smiles and high praise. You definitely gush.”

When Lexa smirked, Clarke decided that she should just change the subject. Her mom continued before she could though.

“Whoever this girl is, she already has my approval. Anyone who can make you as happy as you’ve been these past few months is A-Okay in my book,” she said sincerely.

Clarke smiled. “Thank you, mom,” she said softly. Clarke’s smile caused Lexa to smile softly. She was glad things were going okay.

Abby smiled in return. “So who is she and when do I get to meet her?” Clarke opened her mouth to respond but was cut off again. “I bet you know her, don’t you, Lexa? What do you think of her? Is she good enough for our Clarke?”

Lexa chuckled nervously. She rubbed the back of her neck and cleared her throat, a nervous habit of Clarke’s she picked up over the months. “Uh, I know her pretty well I’d say. About being good enough for Clarke, uh,” she paused and looked at Clarke’s wide eyes. “I’m not sure about that but she certainly tries to be the best she can be and does everything she can to make Clarke happy.”

At Clarke’s soft smile, she threw a shy one before turning her gaze back to Abby. She cleared her throat again. Abby wanted to pester Lexa more, but she could tell it was making the poor girl uncomfortable so she managed to refrain. Just barely.

“Actually, mom, I want you to meet her today.”

Abby got even more excited than she was when Clarke mentioned being able to meet her.

“When?”

“Right now.” Abby looked around with a confused look.

“Clarke, please don’t tell me you’ve hid the poor girl in your room or something. I’m not that bad.”

Lexa and Clarke both chuckled, causing Abby to smile. “No, mom. She’s right here.”

Abby was completely oblivious to what they were trying to say. “Honey,” she said slowly. “I’m so confused.” She whispered the last part as if she were embarrassed at being lost. She totally was.

“It’s Lexa, mom. The person I’ve been dating these past few months, the person that has been making me so incredibly happy.”

Abby stared at the two of them with a blank look. It was making them both nervous. And Lexa a tad bit scared, not that she’d admit it.

“Mom?”

“No,” she said standing up from her chair with a stern look on her face.

“What?” Clarke said confused. Did her mom not approve?

“I said no. I don’t approve, Clarke.”

“Mom!”

“Dr. Griffin,” Lexa tried, also standing. She never had the chance.

“Go home, Lexa, Clarke and I have things to discuss. _Private_ things.”

Clarke stood up enraged. “Stop it, mom!”

“Clarke,” Lexa said softly. She gently grasped her hand and Clarke calmed almost immediately. Abby noticed but didn’t acknowledge.

“But, Lex…” she turned to look at her mother. “You said whoever it was you’d approve since she makes me happy. Does that not mean anything to you?”

“That’s before I knew it was Lexa!” she spat. Lexa flinched but didn’t back down, standing half way in front of Clarke as if she was unconsciously trying to protect Clarke from the fullness of Abby’s harsh words and criticizing demeanor. The words stung coming from the woman she came to look at like a third mother, the second being her adoptive mother Indra who took her in a few years after the death of her birth mother. But she had to be strong for Clarke so she clenched her jaw and ignored the ache in her chest.

Abby noticed her clenching her jaw as well as the blank look on her face, a look she’s come to realize is Lexa’s look for masking her true feelings. She sighed. She knew how she sounded, but as a mother she had her concerns.

“Look, Lexa, I love you like a daughter,” she started. “Over the past few years I’ve gotten the pleasure to know you and I grew to love you.” Lexa and Clarke were stiffly waiting for the ‘but’ of the compliment. “But I’ve also gotten to know the not so good things too. Like how you’re known to fly through girls. I can’t have you doing that to Clarke.”

Lexa nodded slowly. “I understand.”

Clarke watched in shock as Lexa moved to gather her things. She came back to where Clarke and Abby were standing, backpack, jacket, and keys in hand. She smiled weakly at Clarke to show her that things would be alright. Next, she met Abby’s disapproving stare. “I care for you daughter very much, Dr. Griffin, and I would never hurt her purposely. I know that I’m not good enough for Clarke, but I try my hardest to be worthy and to make her feel happy and safe and protected. Being with her makes me a better person, and I will always be by her side for as long as she’ll have me. I know what you think of me and I do understand your concerns, but I’m trying to be the best girlfriend I can be. I’m trying and I won’t give up until Clarke asks me to,” she said. She took a deep breath in and sighed it back out. “I do care about your daughter, and I hope to show you just how much in the future,” she reiterated softly. “Thank you for the wonderful meal. I’ll see myself out.”

“You don’t have to leave,” Clarke said with the beginnings of tears in her eyes. Lexa always knew the right words to say to get her heart jumping. Abby remain silent, watching the exchange.

“It’s okay,” she said as she walked next to Clarke and lightly held her hand again, squeezing her comfort. “You and your mom should talk things out. I’m just a phone call away, okay?” When Clarke looked down, she gently guided her eyes back to hers. “Okay?”

Clarke sighed, every emotion nearly melting out of her minus a feeling of calmness, “Yeah, okay. You better answer.”

“Always, babe.”

“Will y-..”

 “Yes, Clarke, I’ll text you to let you know when I’ve made it home,” she smirked while Clarke rolled her eyes with a small smile.

They continued staring into each other’s eyes. When green met blue, it was as if nothing else mattered. Nothing could penetrate their bubble. They both completely forgot about the other body in the room, so caught up in each other. Until she cleared her throat. Lexa blushed lightly and cleared her throat, taking a step back. The familiarity and level of comfort was not lost on Abby. It seemed as if the two of them went through that very conversation often.

“Aden’s most likely hungry anyway so I should get back before Indra kills him,” she joked. That joke rewarded her with a small chuckle from Clarke which in return made her grin hugely. “I’ll see you later,” she promised before leaning in a placing a gentle kiss on Clarke’s cheek. Normally, she wouldn’t have done anything like that in front of the girl’s mother, but she didn’t know the next time she’d be able to. Having Abby’s approval was something important to Clarke in terms of a fitting relationship partner and she understood that. There was a chance that they’d have to break up, and she wanted to at least get one last romantic gesture in.

She nodded her head towards Abby. “Have a good night, Dr. Griffin.” With that she walked out the door, leaving both Abby and Clarke in shock. Clarke at Lexa’s boldness, and Abby at her inability to hate Lexa. They were snapped out of their stupor when they heard Lexa’s car backing out of the driveway and taking off down the street.

Clarke turned around and glared at her mother. “I hope you’re happy,” she muttered before turning and walking up the stairs. She didn’t yell or anything. She just turned, calmly walked up the stairs, and gently closed her door. No slams. Abby sighed and rubbed her forehead in frustration. Things were a mess, but she wasn’t going to change her mind. She loved Lexa dearly, but there was no way she’d let her break her daughter’s heart. Jake was dead, and it was her job to protect Clarke. She’d be damned if she didn’t.

She decided to let Clarke calm herself before she even attempted to talk to her. She knew how stubborn Clarke could be, a trait inherited from her own stubborn self.

Abby managed to clean the entire kitchen in just under thirty minutes so she instead busied herself with cleaning herself. Twenty minutes later, she was freshly showered and dressed in more comfortable clothing. By that time, including the amount of time it took her to prepare for her shower and other down time minutes, over an hour had passed. She decided enough time had passed to try and reason with Clarke.

She walked up the stairs and gently knocked on the door.

“Clarke?” she called out. She noticed that there was no music coming from the other side of the door. There were also no television sounds. It was just quiet. This sort of thing only happened when Clarke was truly upset. She knocked a bit louder with a sense of urgency.

“Clarke, open th-“

She never finished because the door swung open and there Clarke stood with red rimmed eyes.

“Yes?”

“We should talk.”

“What’s there to say? You don’t approve of the one person who puts a smile on my face just because of her past. There’s no changing your mind so I won’t try. At the end of the day, she’s my girlfriend and you don’t like her. That’s it.” She wasn’t even looking at Abby. Her eyes were downcast and so, so sad.

“Honey,” she said not even trying to correct her daughter because it was absolutely true. She placed her hands on her shoulders in a comforting touch. “On some level you feel the same way. Look at how hesitant you were to even tell me about it.”

Clarke’s eyes snapped up with anger. She jerked out of her mother’s grip like the small touch ignited her skin on fire. “Don’t you dare tell me how I feel.”

“Clarke.”

“All due respect, mom, but my reasons for waiting are my own and they certainly aren’t what you think they are. Lexa has been so good to me. She has the kindest heart and you know it. So have you just maybe thought about pulling your head out of-“ she quickly cut herself off at her mom’s expression. She had forgotten who she was talking to for a second. She smiled sheepishly. “Sorry,” she mumbled. “Look, mom, you don’t have to like it but can you please respect it? I respect you dating Marcus, not only because you asked me to, but also because he sincerely makes you happy. I just want you to be happy. Can’t you grant me the same courtesy?”

Clarke looked so pleadingly genuine that Abby couldn’t help but consider the possibility that she was wrong and her daughter was right. She pinched her nose and exhaled.

“Okay. Tell me why it took you so long to tell me if it isn’t what I thought.”

Clarke didn’t know what this answer would help, but she decided the best way to tread this terrain would to be as compliant as possible. Maybe then she wouldn’t get grounded for her borderline disrespectful tone and almost rude slip up from earlier. “Uh we wanted to wait to tell the parents because we wanted to actually see if we would work without all the extra pressure. Our friends knew, of course, but parents are kind of scary. We both know that we are compatible now so we went ahead with it. We actually planned to tell Indra when we went back to her place after dinner.”

Abby looked surprised, and Clarke knew exactly why. The last time Lexa took someone home was… a long time ago. Hell, as far as Abby knew, it was never. Clarke forced a smile. She didn’t really like the fact that Abby was being so hard on Lexa when she was so supportive of _Finn_. Abby held eye contact without saying anything for a few seconds before slowly nodding.

“Okay,” she said slowly. “That mature of you two.”

That had the blonde resisting the urge to roll her eyes. She settled for a simple word of agreement instead. “Yes.”

Abby appeared to be deep in thought so Clarke waited to see what she would say. Abby began to realize that her concept of protecting Clarke was all wrong. She was seventeen, almost eighteen years old now and she could certainly look after herself. Her past dating partners may be questionable (cough cough Finn), but it was her job as a mom to let her make her own decisions and to be there for her if they turn out to be not so great (cough cough Niylah.) Abby decided that right there in that moment, she wouldn’t stand in the way because Clarke was right. She did support her relationship with Marcus, just because she asked her to try. That led to Clarke realizing just how good of a man he was and accepting him wholeheartedly. Maybe this Lexa situation could be another one of those. If it goes the other way, she’d just have to kill Lexa. Simple solution. She nodded her head once in self-satisfaction.

“Clarke, I would love to meet the young lady you’ve been seeing, if that’s alright with you.”

Clarke was so confused. “Mom, you know Lexa.”

“I know Lexa your best friend. I don’t know Lexa your girlfriend.”

Clarke smiled dopily. “She’s one in the same. Girlfriend Lexa is still amazingly caring Best Friend Lexa. Not much has really changed except we go on more dates and then there’s, you know…” she cringed at her own words. “Intimacy.” She wanted to smack herself. Why did she keep talking? She blushed furiously. “N-Not you know _intimacy_ intimacy… just regular… PG13 intimacy.” Now she wanted to crawl into a corner and die.

Talk about embarrassing.

Abby laughed. “Bring the girl over for another dinner, Clarke. Next week.” She turned around and began walking down the hall towards her room. “Turn off all the lights downstairs, check the locks, and set the alarm. Good night, honey!” She closed the door.

Clarke grumbled and did just that. Honestly, her mom could’ve done all of that while she was down there. Why make Clarke’s lazy ass go all the way down there, walk around in circles, then come all the way back up. Total waste of energy. After she finished, she grumbled her way back to her room to call Lexa and tell her the news. She answered before the second ring could finish.

 _“Hey.”_ A simple greeting but such a Lexa thing. She grinned wide.

“Hi.”

_“Okay, I can practically hear the smile on your face. Good talk with your mom?”_

“I can’t just be happy to hear your voice?”

_“Sure you can. You usually are.”_

“So full of yourself.”

“You can be full of me too,” she said in that low sexy drawl that always made Clarke instantly wet.

“Jesus,” she muttered, throat suddenly dry. Lexa was trying to kill her. They hadn’t even gone that far yet. A boob grab was the farthest they had gone, and honestly, it was driving Clarke insane. Especially with the little sexual thing Lexa would say every now and then. “I need to see you. I’m about to FaceTime you.” She didn’t even give Lexa the chance to reply before she was hanging up the regular call and calling her back via FaceTime instead. When Lexa answered she groaned.

“Baby, where are you?” she practically whined. Lexa laughed.

“If you would’ve given me a moment, I would have told you that Indra asked me to go to the store.”

Clarke looked at her phone and frowned. “It’s already 8:34. What are you getting?”

“Dinner,” was all she said, and Clarke rolled her eyes as a result. She almost forgot about her girlfriend’s tendency to oversimplify things when she explained stuff.

“Why?”

“… because it might’ve been my fault that it ended up half on the floor and half on her. I have to cook a proper meal for tomorrow. They had takeout tonight.” Clarke busted out laughing.

“I guess it’s a good thing you ate over here!” She laughed some more as she thought of the type of fit Lexa would have if she were forced to eat some (deliciously) greasy hamburgers and even (more deliciously) greasy fries. She’d probably hit the gym as soon as she could.

“Clarke! It’s not funny? Stop laughing,” though the words she chose were to inflict seriousness into their atmosphere, she could tell by the tone of her voice that she herself was amused. She laughed harder causing Lexa to join in on that laughter. After they sobered up, there was a comfortable silence.

Clarke watched Lexa walk around and gather the things she went to get with a half-smile on her face. She didn’t mind though. She was content to watch Lexa go from isle to isle picking up necessary ingredients for what she was planning to cook. It was cute seeing Lexa make weird faces at different things.

“Hey, babe?” It was Clarke who broke the silence. Lexa answered by humming, still comparing the two packs of pasta in her hand. “I’m really glad I’m your girlfriend,” she finished a bit shyly but proud nevertheless. Lexa’s concentration went from the pasta noodles straight to Clarke. The half-smile she was sporting was now a full-blown smile.

“Me too, babe.”

It was simple, but it was till enough to melt Clarke’s heart. She blew a kiss in the camera and watched as Lexa goofily pretended to catch it and place in on her lips. Clarke found herself laughing again.

“And you call me the dork.”

Lexa grinned. “You are the dork. My dork.”

Clarke grinned back. “And you’re my asshole.”

They just smiled at each other before Clarke remembered what she was going to say before she got distracted by Lexa’s nerdy ass. “Babe, I’m going to go take a shower then come lay back down. Call me when you get back home and get settled in, okay?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Okay. Muah, talk to you in a bit.”

“Later.”

They hung up and Clarke found herself squealing into her pillow. She didn’t understand how she got so lucky. As far as she was concerned, she had the best girlfriend on the planet. Even simple, five-minute (four minute, thirty-eight seconds, but who’s actually counting?) conversations left butterflies in her stomach. She didn’t even DO anything but pick out ingredients and make small talk. Geesh, she had it bad. She shook her head with that dopey smile still in place and made her way to the shower.

Fifteen minutes later she was back, freshly showered and ready to cake up on the phone with her boo. She got in bed and grabbed her sketchbook from the nightstand to pass the time. She scrunched her nose up at the quiet of the room from the lack of music. She went to the music app on her Apple Tv and pressed shuffle. She sighed contently as she began drawing.

Next thing she knew, she was being jolted awake by her phone screaming at her. She grumbled and reached for it, answering without looking.

“Hello,” she answered a bit annoyed and voice still thick with sleep.

“Whoa, is this a bad time, grumpy?”

Clarke sat up right. She had forgotten that Lexa was indeed supposed to call her before she went to sleep. “Sorry,” she mumbled still not completely awake. “I was sleeping.”

“And you’re still half sleep, babe, because you have a FaceTime call pressed to your ear.”

Clarke blushed and removed it. “Shut up, asshole.”

Lexa laughed. “I’ll call you back tomorrow, babe.”

Clarke whined. “Just stay on the phone with me tonight. It’ll be kind of like falling asleep together.” She didn’t care that she was being ridiculous either. Neither did Lexa for the record. She found it endearing how her girl waned to stay on the phone with her despite them not talking just because. It showed that there was a comfortable bond of solitude between them.

“Okay,” she agreed. Clarke grinned and got up to turn off her lights and put her sketchbook plus pencil away. Lexa also turned off her lights and got comfortable in bed.

“Don’t forget to put your phone on the charger so it doesn’t die in the middle of the night.”

“I got you, don’t worry, love.”

Clarke smiled into the darkness and closed her eyes. “Sleepy. G’night, baby,” she barely said before drifting off. It took Lexa a minute to comprehend what was being said to her and by the time it made sense, she already heard soft snoring coming from the other end. She grinned.

“Good night, ai hodnes,” she whispered to herself. She rolled over and went to sleep soon after.

The next morning, Abby was finding it more difficult than usual to wake Clarke from the other side of her door so she went in. She saw that Lexa was on the phone with her daughter in an ongoing FaceTime call. They both were knocked out and looked adorable. Abby smiled at the sight and backed out the room.

“Maybe I was wrong after all,” she said to herself, leaning her back on Clarke’s door. She cleared her head of thoughts of her daughter’s love life for the moment and went to cook breakfast. Even though it was Sunday, meaning Clarke and she were supposed to do it together. She decided that one Sunday wouldn’t hurt anything and got to work.

Just as she finished pulling the last waffle out of the waffle maker and placed it on the counter along with the bacon, sausage, eggs and hash browns, Clarke came stumbling in.

“Morning, mom,” she greeted. “It’s Sunday, why didn’t you wake me so I could help?”

“I tried. But you looked so peaceful that I decided to let you sleep in. There’s always next Sunday.”

“Okay,” Clarke said a bit confused. Usually her mom would be disappointed if she didn’t cook breakfast with her on Sundays because it was something that they used to do with her dad back when he was alive. Every Sunday when they could, it was a big deal to keep the tradition alive, but her mom was being chill about it. Weird.

“Did you sleep well?”

She took note of the blush that covered her daughter’s face as she spoke. “Yeah, that was the best sleep I had by myself in a while.”

Abby smiled into her coffee, eyes on Clarke’s dopey expression. “What was different about last night?”

Clarke eyed her mother wearily. There she was acting all weird again. “Uh… nothing really. I talked to Lexa, like every night, but this time we stayed on the phone. It was kind of really nice falling asleep together like that… especially since we probably won’t be having any sleepovers anytime soon,” she laughed awkwardly. Her mom was making her uncomfortable with that knowing look and poorly hidden grin.

“Let’s eat,” she finally said. Clarke was grateful. For one, she was starving. Secondly, anything to get out of the awkwardness of practically drooling over a girlfriend whom her mother did not approve of. They moved to the living room and casually ate together their food together while watching Friends on Netflix.

“Tell Lexa that I would like to redo the whole meet the girlfriend thing one day soon. Send her my apologies.”

Clarke raised her eyebrows. _‘Apologies? She’s actually sorry?’_ “Okay,” she said slowly. Abby simply smiled and they resumed eating. They spent their Sunday together doing random things from Netflix to milkshakes at noon to repainting the spare room Clarke used as her art studio. They worked up an appetite so they settled on ordering pizza for dinner. They watched scary movies because, for some reason, that’s all AMC had on. Back to back to back horror movies. Clarke was lowkey scared shitless, but her mom was right there with her so it was all good.

Until Abby was called in to work at around eight.

Clarke put on her brave face and seem to be okay, but as soon as her mom left, she triple checked all the doors, windows, and even closets with the biggest kitchen knife she could find. When she turned off the final light downstairs, she didn’t waste a second before bolting up the steps. As soon as she got to her room, she called the one person who almost always knew how to calm her down.

“Hello?”

“Hey,” she whimpered. She was so pathetically scared.

“Clarke? What happened? Are you okay? You sound out of breath.” The worry was clear in her tone. Clarke could barely get a word in because Lexa wouldn’t stop asking questions. “Damn, babe, where are you? Are you safe?”

“Lexa, I’m fine… physically.”

“Physically? What’s wrong mentally slash emotionally slash psychologically slash whatever-the-fuck-ally?”

Clarke busted out laughing at the last one, exactly what Lexa was going for. As long as she could put a bit of joy back into her girl, she was doing something right. She smiled. “My mom and I,” she trailed off shyly. She didn’t want Lexa to think she was a total wimp but dammit she was scared shitless!

During Clarke’s internal struggle of whether or not she should fully confess or simply say she wanted to talk to her and missed her, which was a partial truth, Lexa took it as a bad sign and tried to guess. “You guys fighting about me?” she questioned gently.

“What? Babe, no. Actually, she said to tell you that she’s sorry.”

“Really?” Lexa sounded genuinely surprised.

“Yes, and she wants to try the whole meet the girlfriend thing again.”

Lexa was quiet for a few seconds before she spoke again. “And what do you want, Clarke?”

“What do you mean?”

“Last time didn’t go so well and I know how important it is for you to have someone you can bring back home and your mom doesn’t really like me as your girlfriend and I,” she cut herself off from her semi-ramble. “I just want to make sure you aren’t having second thoughts is all.” She finished in a whisper.

Clarke was staring at the phone in her hand in disbelief. It was on speaker and she heard every last word, but she replayed it over in her head making sure she heard it right. Yup, she did. And yup, her girlfriend really is ridiculous. She grinned lovingly.

“Clarke?”

That snapped Clarke out of it. She muttered a quick hang on then hung up. Lexa didn’t even have time to worry about it before an incoming FaceTime call was coming her way. She immediately answered revealing Clarke’s slightly guilty face. “Sorry.” Lexa’s heart dropped. Was it really over? All because she couldn’t find a better coping mechanism for her broken than flying through girls? She knew it might’ve come back to bite her in the ass one day, but never did she anticipate this. Her heart clenched. “That was kind of rude, but I need you to hear me when I say this, okay? Look me in my eyes when I tell you.” She continued to look at Lexa pointedly when she only got a nod. Lexa rolled her eyes before complying to Clarke’s demands.

“Okay,” she finally said. _‘Here it comes,’_ she left unsaid.

“I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again.” Lexa was left pacing. Clarke was driving her insane with all the anticipation. “You’re so dumb.” Lexa gasped and Clarke rushed to finished. “Do you honesty think I would break up with you just because my mom is having difficulty accepting it? Well I’m not. I won’t do it. You make me happy, and while, yes, it would be nice to have my mom like my girlfriend, it isn’t a deal breaker for me. I don’t want someone else. I want you. So just think about that next time you go getting all sad and worried over a break up that isn’t happening, okay?”

By the time she was done Lexa was smiling ear to ear, and Clarke was ecstatic because it was her who put that gorgeous smile there. “My mom’s only argument was that you flew threw people for a while, but she doesn’t know you the way I do, babe. She doesn’t know that the person who did that isn’t you. She doesn’t know that you had just gotten your heart broken, fuck, more than broken. You were crushed. The girl that you loved so much j-“

“That doesn’t excuse it, Clarke. I broke so many hearts, slept with so many people just to feel anything other than that pain I felt. There are better ways of coping. It isn’t okay.”

“I’m not excusing it, Lexa, because you’re right it isn’t okay. But I am saying that I understand it. I did something similar, remember?”

Lexa scoffed and choked a laugh. “I hardly call bailing on a couple of dates with Wells to hook up with your fuck buddy Niylah the same thing.”

“Shut up, you ass,” Clarke laughed. “I said similar! Just on a much smaller scale. I hurt both of them just because Finn hurt me. That’s not the point, listen,” she said getting serious once again. She just realized that somewhere in the midst of their conversation Lexa had stopped pacing. That was good news. Means she was calming down. “You don’t judge me for that, do you?”

Lexa looked at her incredulously. “Of course not, Clarke. I will never judge you. Besides, I know that you.. were just… oh.”

Clarke watched the realization spread across Lexa’s face as she finally seemed to understand what Clarke was getting at. “Exactly. We don’t judge each other, and that’s one of many things I love about being with you. You don’t hold my mistakes over my head, and you help me to make better decisions. I love that I can be myself around you. And I want you to know that I won’t judge you either. Your past is just that: your past. I won’t hold that over you. I won’t hold anything over you.”

“I know,” Lexa said softly. “I’m sorry I doubted that. I guess I just don’t want you to realize that you can do way better than me.”

Clarke rolled her eyes. “Again. You’re so dumb.”

“Clarke,” she whined. “Stop saying that.”

“Then stop being dumb,” she said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world with a small shrug of her shoulders. “Seriously. I want to smack you right now.”

“Clarke.”

“I just want you to stop saying things like that. We’re perfect for each other!” she said exasperated. “You are the perfect gentle woman and you make me feel all that gay shit from the sappy clichés, okay? I really like being yours. That wouldn’t be the case if you weren’t doing your job. So stop saying stuff like that, babe. Where is this coming from anyway?”

It was quiet for a long while before she was answered. “Towards the end of my relationship with Costia, she said…” Lexa just sighed and shook her head. “It’s stupid, I know. You aren’t anything like her. I guess that combined with what your mom said mad me feel a little… I don’t know.”

“Well, babe, I adore you so you’re stuck with me for the time being. Fine with you?”

Lexa’s confident smirk came back into play. “Oh absolutely, _Klark._ I wouldn’t have I any other way.”

Before the conversation could continue, there was a knock at Clarke’s door, reminding her of why she called her girlfriend in the first place. She was fucking terrified. And she was home alone which logically mean that a killer was on the other side of the door. In “human” for like Jason or doll form like Chucky, she didn’t know, but she didn’t want to take any chances. She pulled out the very large knife, causing Lexa’s eyes to pop out of her head.

“Klark!” she exclaimed before quickly being shushed by said girl.

“Clarke?”

She dropped the knife and sighed in relief. It was just her mom. She unlocked the door and opened it to see what she wanted. “Yes, mom”

“Just wanted to let you know that I’m back. It was a false call at the hospital. Damn interns were looking for Dr. Gifting.” She rolled her eyes. “Anyway , I’m here and wanted to see if you wanted to continue our night of horror movies, but I can see you’re otherwise engaged.”

Lexa, forgetting that Abby could hear her, squeaked. “What?” she harshly whispered. “Clarke tell her that you’re not busy! I don’t want her to hate me even more for _stealing_ your time!”

Clarke busted out laughing. “Stop laughing! I’m serious I want my girlfriend’s mom to at least tolerate me someday!” Clarke couldn’t even speak. She was cackling and Abby wore an amused grin. “Babe!”

“Sorry, sorry,” she exclaimed as she wiped a few tears away. “It’s just… you know she can hear you, right?”

The room got deafly silent and Clarke was suddenly worried that Lexa was going to pass out. She looked so pale. The next thing she heard was the sound of Lexa nervously clearing her throat. “Good evening, Dr. Griffin.”

“Hello, Lexa,” she smirked. “You kids have fun. I’m going to sleep.” With that she turned and walked out the door. Clarke turned back to see Lexa’s blushing face.

“Can you do something for me, Clarke,” she barely managed to get out due to her extreme mortification.

“What is it?”

“Kill me,” she whispered as she dramatically flopped on the bed. Clarke was once again left dying of laughter.

The week passed by without a hitch. The only problem was that it was now Saturday again, and Clarke couldn’t get her girlfriend to calm down. She was too worried about making a good impression no matter how many times Clarke told her to just be herself. They had a good hour before Abby would be home with take-out dinner so she decided to calm her down. She figured the best way to calm her was to distract her. She tugged on Lexa’s hand and got her to sit down on the couch next to her. (The only reason they weren’t in Clarke’s room was because Lexa didn’t want to be “disrespectful” as she said. Insert Clarke’s mental eyeroll.)

“You remember last Sunday when I called you?”

“Yeah, why?”

“Do you want to know why?”

“Because you missed me, obviously,” she said jokingly. Clarke pecked her cheek.

“Naturally. But the more pressing matter was because I was scared out of my mind.”

Lexa looked up at her. “Why were you scared?” she asked while wrapping her arm around the girl and pulling her closer. It was like she was trying to comfort the blonde.

Clarke flushed bright red with embarrassment. Was she really about to admit this to Lexa? Of course she was. Anything to make Lexa feel better, even if it was just by distraction. Even at the expense of her own humiliation. “I was scared from the movies,” she mumbled. Lexa quirked her eyebrow at her. Then she smirked.

“Is that why you had that big ass knife?”

Clarke smacked her on the arm. “Asshole! It isn’t funny,” she grumbled. Lexa held her tighter.

“Thank you,” she said softly, kissing her forehead.

“For calling you asshole?”

“For distracting me. I knew what you were doing, but it worked. So thank you,” she smiled. Clarke shook her head with a grin and kissed her cheek. That sat comfortably on the couch together just basking in each other’s presence and watching the television play old reruns. They ended up falling asleep just like that, wrapped up in each other.

Abby found them forty-five minutes later. She looked at them, shrugged, and moved to the kitchen to fix her plate. She was fucking starving. She piled up the Chinese food and sat on the couch right next to the sleeping couple. The slight bounce caused Lexa to be awake and alert, like she was some type of war goddess always ready for battle. She caught Abby’s eye over Clarke’s still sleeping form.

“Dr. Griffin. Hi,” she said lowly, voice still thick with sleep. She nodded her head in greeting since her mouth was too stuffed to talk. She finished chewing and directed her attention to the obviously nervous girl next to her.

“Do you care for my daughter?”

“So much,” she said without hesitation. “She means the world to me.”

Abby studied her for a minute seemingly trying to determine if she was being told the truth or not. “Okay. You better take care of her,” she said in a warning voice. Lexa began to nod her head before realizing that it would jostle the sleeping girl in her arms too much.

“Of course, Dr. Griffin. I will, no matter what.”

Abby stared her down before breaking out into a smile. “Don’t be so formal. It’s Abby.”

To say Lexa was shocked would be an understatement. ‘What the fuck? Didn’t she hate me like four seconds ago?’ Before she could say anything, Clarke began to stir. She snuggled more into Lexa and nuzzled her neck. She didn’t know that they had an audience but Lexa certainly did. She tried to discretely fill her in.

“Clarke.”

She just moaned and snuggled up impossibly closer. “I’m so tired, Lex,” she mumbled out. “Is my mom still not here yet?”

“Actually-“

“Hi honey.”

Clarke snapped her head up at the sound of her mother’s voice, accidentally headbutting Lexa in the chin, causing her to bite down on her tongue. Hard.

“Dammit!” she said in surprise and pain. Clarke was immediately cradling her mouth. She gasped when she saw a few drops of blood.

“Sorry!”

“It’s fine, you’re fine.” It sounded funny because her tongue was hanging out of her mouth between her fingers.. They looked at each other before laughing. Abby looked confused. _‘Weird.’_ Clarke turned to face her.

“Mom? When did you get here?”

“Like thirty minutes ago. Cute couple you two make,” she said casually. They both stared at her like she grew a second head. “Anyway, you girls look drained. Go on up to sleep.”

Clarke didn’t even hesitate. She just shrugged and stole her mom’s eggroll. “Kay, good night, mom,” she said between bites. She grabbed Lexa’s hand and dragged her towards the steps, completely ignoring her protests.

“Clarke, I should head home.”

“But you’re so soft and cuddly.”

Lexa scowled and stopped in her tracks right at the bottom of the stairs. “I am the commander, Clarke. I’m not soft.”

Clarke scoffed. “Does this look like a soccer field to you? Be a good girlfriend and come cuddle.”

Lexa looked so torn, and Abby could see it from where she was still quietly observing from the couch. “You know I want to…”

“But?”

“Nothing,” she lied, very aware of the prying ears. “I should just be heading home.”

Clarke rolled her eyes. “You know how you know when I’m lying because ‘you know me’?” Lexa nodded. “Well I know it isn’t nothing. But you don’t want to talk about it so I won’t push, okay?” Lexa sighed a breath of relief and smiled lightly in thanks. “Let me walk you out?”

“Always.”

Abby had enough of the interaction and decided to intervene. She felt terrible that she made Lexa feel uncomfortable in the Griffin household, a place she basically used as another home. She had heard part of Clarke and Lexa’s FaceTime call last Sunday night before she entered the room, and Clarke did have a point. She herself wasn’t a saint so who was she to judge anyway? And it wasn’t like Clarke would suddenly stop seeing Lexa just because she didn’t approve, that much she made very clear.

Besides, Clarke also made a good point the day of the first failed dinner. She wants Clarke to be happy, and obviously Lexa was contributing greatly to that. She didn’t want to tear that apart. Clarke seemed to be full of good points so maybe she should put her trust in her. It’s what Jake would do.

“Actually, I would like to speak to Lexa then you girls can reunite upstairs.”

Clarke eyed her mom wearily. She knew she was coming around with the sudden interests she took in their relationship over the past week as well as the fact that she actually said so. She even apologized and explained that she was just looking out for her and admitted that she went about it the wrong way. She told Clarke that she would try, but this complete turn around made her cautious. ‘What is she up to?’ “Mom,” she trailed off in a soft warning.

Lexa grasped her hand gently. “It’s okay,” she whispered. “I’ll see you in a little while.” They seemed to be having telepathic conversation with the amount of time they spent staring at each other before Clarke slumped her shoulders in defeat. “Fine,” she mumbled. She pecked her cheek before making her way upstairs.

Lexa turned around to face Abby head on. Her nerves were clear for a second before her perfectly practiced stoic mask was back in it’s place. Clarke was worth fighting for. Abby would not scare her off.

“Relax,” Abby said noticing Lexa’s subtle change in posture. “I just wanted to apologize.”

“What?” Lexa was proud of her usual ability to maintain a level head and think through multiple outcomes. That often allowed her to completely pass over the shock factor. Those skills completely evaded her and she was unable to keep the surprise off of her face. Abby smiled ruefully.

“Yeah. I wasn’t fair to you. I’m sorry, Lexa.”

“Dr. Griffin, I assure you that no apology is nece-“ She was cut off with a stern look. She knew not to say anything else in the moment. She bit her tongue.

“Lexa, listen I said some things-“

“And you weren’t wrong.” Intense pointed glaring. “Sorry, continue.”

“I was wrong. I thought I was protecting Clarke,” she said after a brief pause. Lexa nodded because, of course she already knew that. Clarke had already told her. That’s why it was okay in her eyes. She was doing what she thought was best for Clarke so she could never fault her for that. Plus she came around before it could do any real damage so no harm no foul.

“I know. I also understand,” she said taking a chance at speaking. “You were protecting Clarke.”

“And you were protecting yourself.” She watched Lexa’s expression filter through confusion then realization then betrayal but continued before it could reach disappointment or even anger. “No, Clarke didn’t tell me. I couldn’t help but overhear parts of your FaceTime call last weekend. It got me thinking. Well, I was already starting to accept, but that did it for me. It wasn’t far of me to hold your past mistakes over your head. Everyone has a past, and I know for certain that Clarke is different than those girls to you.” Lexa nodded her head rapidly. Those girls meant nothing to her. Clarke means the world. “Look,  Clarke really cares for you, and I can tell that you care for her too. That much is clear in the way you two interact with each other. Now, I would give you the ‘girlfriend’ talk but I won’t because I don’t think it’s necessary. Does she know you love her?”

Lexa blushed and choked on her own spit. “Not yet,” she said shyly, rubbing the back of her neck. “I want it to be romantic… and I don’t want to scare her off.”

Abby smiled and took the steps to engulf Lexa in a warm embrace. “Something tells me you won’t.”

It was a moment before they pulled away and another before Lexa broke the silence. “Thank you, Dr. Griffin.” Abby placed her hand on her shoulder.

“I haven’t said anything I didn’t mean just now.” Lexa grinned. “Now quit it with the formal talk. It’s Abby to you, young lady.” That brought forth a full-blown smile. “Now go upstairs and cuddle your girlfriend. Food is in the kitchen if you two get hungry.” Lexa laughed and went to do just that. She paused on the steps and turned to where Abby had started refilling her plate in the kitchen.

“Thank you, Abby,” she called out and took off up the stairs. She felt energized and alive. A fire had been set off in her and she was ready to admit it to Clarke. And not just her sleeping form in the darkness of the night. She felt confident enough to tell Clarke that she loved her. Face to face.

When she got to the room, Clarke was passed out on the bed. It looked like she was waiting for Lexa because her clothes and shoes were still on and she was on top of the covers. Lexa felt her heart melt. God, Clarke was so beautiful. She gently shook her awake and pressed a kiss to her forehead when tired blue eyes met loving green.

“Hey,” Clarke husked out. Lexa wasn’t even slightly ashamed to admit to herself that she was a tad bit turned on by the sound. “What happened?”

“Everything is alright, babe,” she said. “we’ll talk more about it in the morning.”

Clarke sleepily kissed her cheek and mumbled ‘kay.’ She stood up and stripped down to her bra and underwear. She walked to the dresser and pulled on a large shirt. She walked past Lexa and crawled into bed. A few seconds later, she popped up at the realization of what she had just done. She frickin’ got half naked in front of Lexa. Apparently she was bold when she was tired.

Lexa looked unphased like she was used to it. (She was, Clarke did it all the time.) She stripped to her sports bra and boxer briefs. She grabbed a pair of short pajama shorts from Clarke’s drawer and walked back across the room. She turned off the light and slid in behind Clarke to spoon her.

"You were always my take back home girl," Clarke muttered tiredly. Lexa had absolutely no idea what she was even talking about so she simply smiled and kissed her lips in thanks for what she believed was supposed to be a compliment.

A beat.

“Am I being a good girlfriend yet,” she teased referring to Clarke’s earlier statement. Clarke smiled and turned over to bury her face in her neck.

“The best,” was the last thing she said before drifting off. Lexa held her tightly as she thought about Abby’s words. Did Clarke love her too? She didn’t know, but she was certainly sure of her own love.

“I love you, Clarke Griffin, and it won’t be long before I tell you.” She kissed the corner of her mouth. “Dork.” Then she joined her in dreamland.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the delay. Good news is part three is done. Bad news? Writers block for my four other stories.
> 
> I'll admit, the ending was a bit rushed, but I like it. How about you?


End file.
